real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone Is A Target
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Aphrodite The elimination of Heather caused some shocking reactions from the players. Jakey feels terrible, once again a close friend and ally got taken out of the game. He only has Chelsea left for his feeling. He's on his lowest point, knowing that if they lose next challenge, he will most likely be voted out. Marius and Quinn are celebrating. They weren't able to boot Jakey but they managed to take out Heather. Chelsea arrives and asks if she could talk to Quinn. As Marius leaves, Chelsea says that Quinn should think clear. With Marius and Soundos as possible floaters in the game, Quinn will be a target at the upcoming merge. Quinn knows that Chelsea's true and starts to believe that she might need to take out Marius in order to keep Jakey and Chelsea as shields. Soundos is sitting at camp and looks at Marius. Marius tells Soundos that she shouldn't be proud of her staying. She stayed because she's a floater and she won't win anyways. Soundos doesn't feel intimated and says that Marius is a disgusting human being. She dislikes him a lot. Jakey, who is sitting with them, tells Marius to not act like a giant jerk. Soundos thanks him for defending her. Hephaestus Casey and Xing Li are getting some coconuts. Casey is giving Xing Li a big summary about her conversation with Joseph and says that if they vote out Pamela next, they have Caleb as their target at the merge. If they manage to get Chelsea back to their side as well, they can form a big majority and play the heroes against each other. Casey knows she can control Jakey and Quinn and she's also sure of herself that Pamela will go next. Xing Li keeps her mouth shut and just nods while Casey talks. Pamela, Joseph and Caleb are sitting near the shelter. Joseph decides to do some fishing. Caleb tells Pamela to keep her eyes on Xing Li because he isn't sure if she's with them. Pamela laughs and says that Xing Li is loyal as hell. Caleb trusts Pamela on her word and goes to sleep. Pamela then sees Casey and Xing Li walking out of the forest. Xing Li puts up her thumb as she looks at Pamela, behind Casey's back. Pamela grins. Challenge Hephaestus arrives at the challenge area, followed by Aphrodite. Xing Li puts her hand in front of her mouth while Caleb smiles surprised. Jakey gives him the "It-Wasn't-My-Fault" expression and quickly looks back at Jeff. Today, the challenge is called "Trapped In A Cage". One player of each tribe will get locked in a cage. The cage can only be opened with the right key. In the sea, there are laying hundred of keys in a box. However, underwater there are cards with hints. They are hidden everywhere. The tribe that finds the correct key as first wins immunity. There is one rule; only one key can be brought to the cage. So if one person of the tribe runs with a key, the others have to wait until that person has returned. Hephaestus chooses to lock Xing Li inside the cage. Aphrodite chooses to lock Quinn inside the cage. Survivors ready? GO! The two tribes race into the sea. Marius thinks it's the best to just grab random keys and run to the cage. Soundos says they have to try the golden one. She thinks it's perfect for the cage. Marius tells Soundos to not talk when he does and Soundos reacts on it. The two get into a discussion while Casey, Pamela, Joseph and Caleb work better. Casey and Caleb don't get along on certain stuff but it gets solved fast. Caleb decides to swim and look for hints while Casey takes a guess and runs with a random key. A hour has passed and Aphrodite has only been discussing and running. Caleb has found three hints. As Joseph returns from a failed attempt to unlock the cage, Caleb tells the two that the key is in one of the tribe's color, is big and is round. Casey and Joseph quickly run towards the box of keys. Casey thinks she has found it and grabs it. She runs towards the cages and opens it, freeing Xing Li. Hephaestus wins immunity! Hephaestus The vibe is great at Hephaestus. Xing Li is stoked to have won another challenge. That makes it easier for her to continue playing both sides. Casey, Xing Li and Joseph take a quick moment to talk at the start of the forest. Casey says that if they merge next, they need to flip to the heroes. Xing Li thinks that it's stupid to do that because Caleb will do that anyways. Casey knows that Caleb will stick with them, at least... she thinks. Caleb and Pamela have talked about some non-Survivor related stuff. Caleb then decides to take a swim while Pamela lays on the beach, tanning. Joseph then sits next to Pamela and says that he knows they haven't really talked at all. He feels intimated by Pamela and asks if she has something against him. Pamela speaks the truth and says she feels like he lies about a lot and she doesn't trust him. Joseph fakes a tear and lies that it happened in his original season too, that he got bullied and he feels like he can't bond with people. Pamela looks slightly sad and strokes Joseph's back. As Joseph stands up and walks away, thinking he won Pamela over, Pamela looks at the camera and calls Joseph a manipulative b*tch. Aphrodite The five players drop their stuff on the ground and look defeated. Soundos drops down and looks bummed. Jakey lays down in the shelter. Chelsea takes a seat next to Soundos. Marius sits in front of the shelter. Quinn stands and stares at the ground. Marius then tries to cheer up the group by saying they didn't lose every single challenge at least. Quinn smiles and says he should've felt horrible in Spain. Marius says he does and the two talk about some experiences. Soundos isn't in the mood for it and heads into the forest. As Soundos is gone, Jakey asks Marius and Quinn if they could talk. Quinn, Marius and Chelsea join Jakey in the shelter and talk about the vote. Jakey suggests voting out Soundos and sticking with each other at the merge would be a perfect move for them. Quinn looks at Chelsea who is seen nodding. Marius knows Jakey is a threat to win but he might be true. Marius says they have to. Chelsea also says she will stick with them since her original tribe betrayed her multiple times. Quinn also points out Caleb will of course flip back to them which makes them the majority. While the group of four openly talk about their plan and get along very well, Soundos hears the conversation. She shouts at them and calls out Quinn on being a hypocritical liar and Marius on a humiliating, disgusting and terrible person who only brings down people to feel better himself. Marius and Quinn stay speechless. Soundos calls Chelsea stupid for going with those two and she says that Jakey will be used as a stupid shield. Out of reflection, she says she has an idol and she will play it. She then runs away. Quinn thinks Soundos is a complete lunatic. Tribal Council Chelsea, Jakey, Marius, Quinn and Soundos arrive at tribal council. Jeff tells the group that he feels bad for them to lose once again. Jeff asks Jakey if tonight's vote will be another blindside. Jakey says that tonight the vote will be pretty straight and it should be a tribe decision. Quinn and Marius give each other a quick look. Jeff asks Soundos if she agrees with him. Soundos says she doesn't. She grabs her bag and pulls out an idol. She says that she will play it and that they should be ready for a storm to hit them. Quinn and Marius look at each other once again. Jakey looks shocked while Chelsea is looking normal. Jeff asks for Marius' reaction. Marius says that now Soundos has an idol, everyone is a target. Chelsea says it's fake obviously. Soundos quickly looks at Chelsea and says she shouldn't be acting stupid. Chelsea tells Soundos to not act like a complete b*tch. After a heated argument between Soundos and Chelsea, the players vote. Soundos then plays her idol and grins at the four. Jeff confirms the idol is fake, making Soundos laugh hysterically. She tells them she got them but Chelsea had to ruin her fun. She says she hopes they all lose except for Jakey because she thinks he is the only sane one left. Marius rolls his eyes. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Soundos . . . Marius . . . Soundos . . . Soundos . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the 1st member of the jury... . . . . . . Soundos (4-1) Soundos smiles and says she feels great to be part of the jury. She tells the group she will make it hard for them to win. Marius responds by saying that at least he is still in the game. Soundos points her middle-finger at him and grabs her torch. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Jeff tells the players now that the jury stage has begun, the game must be and will be played even harder. Votes Jakey voted Soundos: "You were the reason my two main allies got voted out. Payback time has arrived, girl." Chelsea voted Soundos: "Oh my gosh, how did they let you make it so far in your original seasons. You are a total pain in the ass, Soundos. I'm glad to be writing your name down for a second time. Hopefully you go home this time." Marius voted Soundos: "Have fun at ponderosa, don't eat too much burgers there because you're already fat enough." Quinn voted Soundos: "Thanks for the entertainment you gave us. Cough, I mean nightmares. You're terrible and I'm happy we've decided to vote you out." Soundos voted Marius: "I don't pray, but now I do. Lord, god, whoever you are, I pray... PRAY... for Marius to end up bad. Let him get bitten by rats, pushed off a mountain, I don't care. I want him to live a miserable life." Final Words "I'm bitter, and I don't give a damn f*ck about it. They did me dirty, they used me like garbage since day one. I came here to play, to make moves and to be a Legend. And they used it against me. Being voted off is a kick to the stomach but being kept as a floater, goat or sheep hurts even more. No one kept me because of my personality... they all used me because they think I'm a horrible person. I mean, I'm sorry not sorry that I'm a explosive person. If you don't like me, then that's fine. But these people are rude. So rude. Karma will bite them in the ass. On the other note, I'M A JUROR. HURRICANE SOUNDOS WILL GET YA." - Soundos, 10th Place For Soundos' explosive exit interview, click: The After Survivor Show: Episode 6.